Phosphorus-containing silanes and organo(poly)siloxanes with pentavalent phosphorus are already known. A number of phosphorus-containing silanes and organo(poly)siloxanes, based on phosphonic or phosphinic acid esters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,503 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,581. The radical-initiated hydrophosphorylation reaction gives organosilicon compounds containing phosphonic acid ester radicals and phosphinic acid ester radicals.
GB-A 885 466, DE-B 22 19 983 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,774 describe various processes for the preparation of phosphorus-containing silanes and organo(poly)siloxanes.